wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Michaels
'''Shawn Michaels '''is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2010. He is a former WWE Champion. He is also currently a WWE Tag Team Champion with Triple H as D-Generation X. Career Debut (2009) Shawn Michaels made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the RAW brand, he competed in the WWE Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Triple H, Batista, Jack Swagger & Sheamus to determine the first WWE Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by Triple H. On the December 14th edition of RAW, Michaels faced and lost to Jack Swagger in a contenders match for the WWE Championship, however after winning, the match was restarted and with interference from the champion Triple H, Swagger lost the match to Michaels. Making it uncertain who would face Triple H at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs for the championship. On the January 4th edition of RAW, Michaels defeated Swagger & Triple H to be named the new contender for the WWE Championship, setting up a match for the Royal Rumble event. On January 18th, Michaels officially debuted his team with Triple H (D-Generation X), losing to Jack Swagger & William Regal in the main event. Six days later at the Royal Rumble event, Michaels challenged and lost to partner Triple H for the WWE Championship. Two weeks later, Michaels defeated MVP on RAW to qualify for the WWE Championship Match at the Elimination Chamber event. At the event, Michaels won the WWE Championship after entering first and surviving the entire match, last eliminating Jack Swagger. WWE Championship Reign & Draft to SmackDown (2010) Immediately following winning the WWE Championship, Christian announced that he would use his Royal Rumble victory to challenge Michaels for the championship at WrestleMania. On March 1st, it was announced that Triple H would get his rematch within this match, as well as Batista being added to the match, making it an Elimination Fatal 4-Way for the championship. At the event, Michaels lost the championship to Christian after being eliminated by Batista. The following week, D-Generation X were drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2010 WWE Draft, Michaels then made his debut on April 2nd competing in a contenders match for his former WWE Championship, which along with champion Christian, was also drafted to SmackDown. Michaels lost the match to The Undertaker, pushing him out of further contention for the title. At Extreme Rules, Michaels was given Undertaker's opportunity after Undertaker was found unconscious in the parking lot, Michaels was attacked before the match by Christian, who then quickly defeated Michaels to retain. On June 4th, DX competed in the brand-wide tag team tournament to determine contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship, defeating Chavo Guerrero & Sin Cara in the quarter finals to advance. On the June 15th edition of NXT, DX lost their semi-finals match to The Road Warriors. On July 23rd, DX won the WWE Tag Team Championship from The Miz & Zack Ryder when Miz didn't show up to the match, leaving DX to defeat Ryder in a Handicap Match for the titles. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Championship (1-time) * WWE Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with Triple H - current Category:Superstars